thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceria Springwalker
Ceria Springwalker is a sixty year old half-elf that belongs to the silver ranking adventurer group Horns of Hammerad. Appearance As a half-elf, Ceria appears human, but with pointed ears, pale yellow eyes, and a paler and subtly vibrant skin. Personality Bio Powers and Abilities Ceria can cast Tier 3 magic at best. It is possible for her to use Tier 4 spells, but she’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at her level.Chapter 2.18 Ceria has manged to learn over 50 spells, but mostly uses Spike as her Wand contains the spell, which allows her to cast it much faster than her other ones.Chapter 1.01 H She discovered that she can cast with her skeletal hand simultaneously the Shard spell among each finger.Chapter 2.00 H Classes/Levels: * Elementalist Lv. ? (Above 18) (derived from Mage) ** ((past level, though the only known one),Chapter 1.11 R (Indicated to have been above 20,Chapter 1.02 R should have leveled after the fight in Liscors' ruins, as Olesm did,Chapter 2.15 and leveled up "several times" now after having left the Ruins of Albez)Chapter 3.09 Skills: * Dangersense Spells: Tier 0: * Light * Noise Tier 1: * Wind Tier 2: * Chameleon * Jet * Shard (a derivative spell from Spike) * Illumination (advanced version of the Light/ (very mana consuming), she needs a mana potion after casting it) * Dart (able to cast more than 20 in a row before runnign out of mana)S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) Tier 3: * Magic * Spike * Floor * Fireball (can only cast it with a wand)Chapter 2.18 Tier 4: Unknown Tier: * Flashfire * Spear (advanced form of Spike) * Dart * Grasp * Resistance to Ice * Message * of Frost * Blast * Fist * Translate Trivia * 14 years ago, when Ceria was around 46, she started working as an adventurer. * She loves raw. She loves climbing into trees and stealing them out of nests. * She was 58 years old, when she started attending Wistram Academy. * The System allowed Ceria to immediately learn Fireball, when she reached Level 18 in her Elementalist class.Chapter 1.11 R * Dart, Jet, and Chameleon are spells she’d taught herself. * She was not on the continent during the Antinium Wars.Chapter 2.00 H * Ceria has less classes than Pisces, who possesses at least six ones.Chapter 1.06 R * Her robes cost her nearly a hundred and twenty gold coins – something she had to save up for years to buy, while her Wand was half as expensive as that.Chapter 2.09 * There is small bounty of her as a child, at a certain city in Terandria for theft, property damage and something else.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) Quotes * (To Erin) “No one has seen an Elf for thousands of years. They all died long ago.” * (To Gerial) “Well, I get it. Bugs aren’t my favorite thing to eat either.” * (To Erin) “We’ve been drinking that? Are you insane?” * (To Erin) “You Human—no, you’re insane. Pardon me Erin, but you are.” * (To Erin) “Erin. You um, don’t seem like you’re too normal.” * (To Pisces) “Fat chance. And stop stealing food or Erin will hurt you. And if she doesn’t do it, I will.” * (To Erin) “Thanks, Erin. Stay safe.” * (To the Horns of Hammerad) “It’s not even as if there’s anything to cheer about. We’re leaving.” * (To Erin) “For you, Erin? Yes, you can have this…door.” References Category:Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Mages Category:Elementalists Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurer Category:Issrysil